Trouble Is A Six Letter Word
by mcleangal88
Summary: Bella Swan is starting her third year at university, choosing to live with her wacky friend Alice and her brother Emmett in a house with three other people. So when one new roommate creates a bit of trouble, will Bella live it up or will she chicken out?
1. Prologue BPOV

AN: Ok so this is just like a little preview into what the story is about

* * *

Prologue

I wish I could tell you that things were different for me, that I had found true love after years of looking for the one who would capture my heart. I unfortunately found myself continually lonely, home on Friday and Saturday nights by myself, curled up on the couch watching yet another romantic movie praying that someday I would be that lucky. You know the ones I am talking about, where the woman realizes that the man of her dreams has always been with her, and at the very end they share a kiss that would leave you breathless if it happened to you. I dreamed of those kisses, the one that left me weak that the knees, lips tingling with the electricity that true love spared.

I found love once, many years ago at a young age, only to be let down by the tragic news that it was not to last, that fate had chosen to changes its mind. It broke my heart but also made me stronger, wiser, and cautious. It made me examine my hopes and dreams for my future and my future with love.

So the day that I began my third year of university I did not even consider the possibility that I would fall in love. I had gone so long without the comforts of a non plutonic relationship that did not even think about the ramifications that would occur with my move into co-ed upper classman housing in the townhomes in campus.

* * *

I really hope you keep reading!


	2. Move In BPOV

Author's Chapter Notes:

OK so I originally had this posted under a different username... and I have brought it back because I finally have time to work on it...

Stephenie Meyer owns all of Twilight, I own what's left in this little story.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

I pulled my truck into the university, aware at the sheer mass of new students, starting college, and most, leaving their parents for the first time in their entire life. I drove past the freshman dormitories and then future onto campus past the biology laboratory and the political science building to the back part of campus that held Greek row and what we upperclassmen like to call "the suburb". "The suburb" was rows of houses that had been part of a local neighborhood until the university bought them out and made the townhomes into upperclassmen housing, a better alternative to living in an apartment off campus. I had been lucky enough to get into one of the large homes in "the suburb", along with my best friend Alice and my brother Emmett. There were a total of 4 bedrooms in the house, two doubles and two singles. I had chosen to room with Alice and Emmett had gotten a room of his own. The other rooms in the house had been assigned but we had yet to find out who our other roommates would be.

I pulled up to a large Victorian style home on the south side of the 'burb and killing the engine to my old Chevy truck, the rumbling dying out quickly, hearing my brother's jeep doing the same behind me. I pulled the keys out of the ignition as the door to my truck was forcefully ripped open with a groan from the hinges. I turned to see my brother grinning, his teeth sparkling in the light of the sun.

"This place is huge" I said, jumping out of the truck and slamming the heavy door closed, looking up at the old style cream Victorian house, it's every surface screaming of vintage. It reminded me so much of the houses I saw so often in old movie, where the girl would get a goodnight kiss on the porch after an exquisite day with her prince charming.

"Well come on girly, we going to move in or you just want to pitch a tent right here." Emmett said, pulling me towards the back of the truck. Laughing as I pulled myself out of the daze, I stumbled along with Emmett, tripping over my own feet.

We began pulling things out of the back of the truck placing the many boxes and the mattresses on the lawn. As we pulled out the last box I heard the soft purr that I knew so well, seeing the yellow Porsche skid to a stop behind Emmett's Jeep. Alice quickly jumped out running over and jumping on me, immediately knocking us back on to the lawn, giggling like fools.

"Oh my god, Bella I missed you so much!" Alice said, jumping back up and lending me a hand as a got up, brushing the grass off the back of my jeans.

"Alice I saw you all of three weeks ago when you were in Forks with us" I laughed, Alice looping her arm in mine dragging me up the walk way towards the porch.

"I know, I know, but I was just so lonely and I didn't have my shopping buddy and well let me tell you it's sad picking out clothes for you when you're not there to wine about me buying you clothing."

"Oh Ali you didn't." I wined, just as she laughed at the pout that had graced my face. Alice had taken to buying me things all the time, claiming that my lack of style did not help with my lack of a love life.

For the past three years, my best friend had been trying to make me in to the model she claimed that I was. I, however, saw myself as just plain old Bella, the girl who was terribly clumsy, had plain, dull straight brown hair, and square black glasses that made me look slightly geeky if I say so myself. Alice, on the other hand, was the picturesque girl who I wish I could be. She was nimble, never tripping though life, choosing to dance instead, and had pixie like features that reminded me somewhat of Audrey Hepburn; Alice's craziness matching that of Hepburn's character in Breakfast at Tiffany's. Alice alluded to greatness; one could see it in the respect she demanded from others, as well as the air in which she held herself throughout the day. She did not shy away from things, nor did she try and become invisible to attention. Alice's energy seemed to touch each and every person she came across, though in most cases people were in awe of how someone so tiny could have some much energy, there were times when I myself couldn't help but pull from Alice's good mood to supply my own.

We pulled up on to the porch, sitting on a swing that was situated off to the side, only supplying my brain with more images of Hollywood movies and the perfect date that I wish that I could experience. Alice and I began to swing slowly, watching as cars pulled up in other driveways, students jumping out and hugging their friends in greeting.

"So, you want to talk about it?" Alice looked over at me, her face serious with concern.

"Talk about what Alice?" I looked at her in confusion. I looked over at the house next door, seeing a couple intertwined under a tree in the front yard. The boy was listening to his girlfriend who was reading a book out loud; her head rested on his chest, his arm around her waist. He bent his head a little kissing the top of her head slowly, a smile reaching her eyes as she continued to read, one of his hands lightly combing through the girls blond locks. I found a sigh escaping my mouth as I looked away and over to Emmett who had moved on to pulling boxes out of his jeep.

"Bella, I know that look. That's the look you get when there is something bothering you."

"Just a little lonely, I guess. I mean don't you ever wish that some great guy will come along, sweep you off your feet" at this I looked over at Alice for a moment before turning my head back towards the lawn. "I want true love, I do. But sometimes I would just like a date. I have been thinking more about this and I think it's time I do something about it." I gave Alice a meaningful look.

"Are you saying what I think your say?" Alice started to bounce slightly. I couldn't help but laugh at this.

"Yes Alice. I am finally giving you permission to give me a make-over. Granted nothing to drastic, I don't want to change myself completely. But I think your right that I need to present myself more positively."

"Awww, Bella. You are perfect the way you are. The only think I am going to change is your wardrobe, because let's face it, your fashion sense has something to be desired." She chuckled, putting and arm around my shoulder. "But other than that, a guy would be crazy not to ask you out. Maybe now that you're willing to put yourself out there you'll find mister perfect."

I smiled at this hugging Alice around the waste.

"So what about you, Alice? Got any men that you are thinking about trying out this year?"

"Well, I am not sure yet. But I have a feeling that the man of my dreams will find me soon enough." A dazed look came across Alice's face as she began to day dream about her mister perfect.

It was at that point that I heard a grunt and looked up to see Emmett trying to carry Alice's suitcases to the door. While my brother was well build, playing football for the university team, he always had trouble with the sheer weight that came with carrying Alice's suitcases.

"Geeze Alice are you packing bricks in here? It seems like these get heavier every year." Emmett grunted putting down her suitcases next to all our other belongings that had seemed to materialize on the porch. Emmett pulled a key out of his back pocket and pushed it into the deadbolt. "So who's ready to see the inside of this place?"

Alice and I got up off the porch swing and made our way over to Emmett as he opened up the beautiful glass door. We walked into the entryway, seeing the beautiful stair case that split into two separate staircases half way up, a small landing between them. To the left I could see what would be the expansive dining room, while to my right was the large room that would be the living room. I stuck my head through the archway that led to the dining room noticing a swinging wood door, I found myself drawn towards it. I was not at all surprised that behind this door was the kitchen, my favorite room in any house, but I was floored by the expensive equipment that was situated within the kitchen, all new appliances. Before I could even recognize what I was doing, a scream of sheer delight exited my mouth. This action, however, had Emmett running into the kitchen almost knocking me down in the process.

"What? What wrong?" His eyes scanning the room for any type of danger.

"Oh my god, oh my god. Emmett look at this stove, do you see this? Do you see this oven? It is a double oven. OH MY GOD THIS IS AWESOME."

Realizing that my reaction was not one of terror, Emmett chuckled hardily, his booming voice echoing off the marble of the counters and the breakfast island. He came up behind me, pulling me into a hug as I continued to bounce up and down in excitement. Cooking had become an outlet for me and back at home our kitchen was tiny and the appliances were from the late 70s. With this kitchen I was going to be able to do anything, cook anything and everything, forget sharing a room with Alice, I would probably be in here all the time. Emmett pulled me out of my reverie by picking me up and throwing me over his shoulder, walking back towards the entrance hall laughing.

"Emmett Swan, you put me down this instant or I swear to go I won't make you any more of those fudge brownies you like" I shrieked, pounding his back with my tiny fist. But this only caused Emmett to laugh harder as he swatted my butt once.

"Oh no I am so not letting you down. Because if I do then you will go right back to that kitchen and veg out in your day dreams again and I would rather you help unpack first."

As Emmett stepped into the entryway he made an abrupt stop, jolting my body slightly.

"Emmett, Bella, met our new roommates" I heard Alice's voice say from the other side of the room.

* * *

Tell me what you think... I will try and update this again tomorrow


	3. Attack of the Pixie EPOV

AN: Sorry its so short but I have been trying to clean all day since my best friend is coming tomorrow so we can see ECLIPSE...SO excited...anyways I will try to write another chapter tonight before I crash.

* * *

EPOV

I took a deep breath as I drove through the houses in the 'burb, breathing in the rich smell that came with the University. I don't know if I could fully describe it other than it was unique to this campus. I had lived in the 'burb the last two years with my twin brother Jasper and now that we are Seniors I feel slightly nostalgic knowing that this will be my last time living here. If I could I know that I would continue living here until I finish my Masters but unfortunately I would either have to live in the Grad housing next year or get my own apartment.

I pulled up next to the house that I had lived in for two years, noticing four very new cars parked in front of the house. Jasper and I had been lucky enough to live the last couple of years with some of our teammates from the baseball team; however, they had all since graduated and we had decided to just leave the spaces open for Housing to fill this year instead of filling the rooms with other team members. Jasper reminded me that as it was our last year we should be meeting more people, making more friends than just people we played with.

I saw Jasper pull up into the drive way just minutes later as I pulled my suitcase out of my trunk. I had been lucky enough to be able to leave most of my stuff here over the summer so I just had a suitcase full of clothes and one box. Jasper got out of his green Mini Cooper and pulled out his belongings before heading towards the front stoop where I had stopped to wait.

"Ready to meet the new roomies?" Jasper asked, a glimmer of a nervous smile beginning to light his face. Jasper had never had a lot of friends since he was so shy; this new experience, while exciting was just that, NEW. Meet new people in this type of setting would probably be easier for him since it wasn't as if there were hundreds to try and mingle with. I smiled back at him, as to reassure him that things would be just fine.

"It's going to be great; don't worry." I slapped him on the back as I walked up the stairs. Carrying my suitcase in one hand and the box under my other arm, I waltzed through the front door, only to be assaulted by a small fairy. All air left my lungs and I struggled to breath while this tiny person squeezed me to death. I noticed over her head behind her stood an attractive looking blond girl, who was looking nervously around the foyer of the house.

"Hi, I'm Alice." A small sort of squeal came from the pixie now hanging off my body. She pulled away and I could see that while she was tiny like a child, she had to be at least 20, if not older.

"This is Rosalie." Alice pointed behind her to the blond. "Oh, I'm so excited to meet everyone. I mean, I always like to meet new people and I can tell that we are all just going to be the best of friends. We can hang out all the time; you know watch movies, play games, maybe even throw a party or two. This is going to be the best year….." Alice suddenly stopped as she notice something, I can only assume my brother, behind me. I turned to see that he had his mouth slightly agape and I could only presume it was because this girl never seemed to stop talking long enough to breath.

It looked as Alice was about to say something to Jasper, but a sudden squeal of laughter broke the trance that both seemed to be in. I turned to see a large figure walking down the hall carrying what looked to be a petite looking girl over his shoulder.

"Oh no, I am so not letting you down; Because if I do then you will go right back to that kitchen and veg out in your day dreams again and I would rather you help unpack first." I heard the guy say before stopping in the entry way and looking towards the now large group of us standing in the foyer.

"Emmett, Bella, met our new roommates" I heard Alice's say, just as I caught a glimpse of the striking brunette hair that cascaded over Emmett's shoulder belonging to a very lovely girl who's name made my heart beat a little faster. BELLA.

* * *

Review please! Tell me what you think so far and anything you might like to see happen.


	4. AN: UPDATE COMING SOON

**AN: Hey guys sorry it has been so long since I last posted… things got crazy busy with the job hunt and I started getting interviews which left me less time to write… I have a whole free weekend now though since I am kind a giving the job hunt a rest for a couple of days so I promise I will post something by the latest Tuesday but more likely late Sunday night.**


End file.
